


Blind Faith

by Decaykid



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics), Uncanny Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The news of Wanda's death hits everyone a little differently...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suikofan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suikofan/gifts).



> This turned a bit more angsty than what I'd originally set out for. ^.^;

"I'll do it. I think it'll be better for him, ya know, man ta man."

"Remy don't be ridiculous. I'm his sister, he should hear it from me."

"I know chère. But... what if he takes it out on you or somethin'?"

"Seriously? I can handle myself."

"I know! I just- it came out wrong. I know you can, it's just you're goin' through a lot and I thought maybe I could help, with this one small thing."

"Really Remy, I can do this." "How 'bout if I tag along for moral support?"

"I don't know Remy. I really think this should be kept within the family. It's kind of personal."

"Personal? The only reason you know is cause o' me!"

"Can we please not do this now?"

"Right, sorry. So, when are you gonna-"

"Going to do what?"

Lorna and Remy tense as Pietro suddenly appears before them. The Cajun gives a questioning glance towards the green haired girl, who glares in turn.

"Ah, Pietro, there's something we need to discuss."

"If something has gone missing, I think we all know the obvious culprit would be Mr. Sticky Fingers."

"Um. No, it's not that."

She wrings her fingers together before stepping forward and hesitantly placing a hand on his forearm.

"It's Wanda, Pietro. She... she was KIA. On a mission. Wolverine did it. Or, Wolverine and Rogue."

Her voice wavers as Logan's pseudonym. The animosity between Magneto and his family and Wolverine, animosity made worse since the events of House of M, are still present and strong even all this time later. Many people: mutants, Avengers and non-powered people alike have wanted to see justice served since that dark day, and they've wanted it brutal.

Though Lorna isn't sure if Wanda and Pietro have been as close as they used to, she's certain to her your own twin, or any family member really, has passed must be hard, no matter the distance or time passed since the last phone call or visit. She herself knows, it's been years since she last saw her sister yet there's an ache in her chest and a lump in her throat she can't quite swallow. And to learn that Wolverine of all people was behind it, the self-righteous X-Man who might have the biggest trail of bodies in his wake, possibly moreso than their father...

She waits, but the other shoe doesn't drop. Pietro makes no random outburst, doesn't jump at Remy and shouting about conspiracies. He isn't throwing things or cussing or pointing fingers. He's just standing there, looking mildly annoyed at Lorna's hand on his forearm.

"Ah, look man. I know it's a lot to take in..." Remy trails off in an attempt to break the silence.

"What's difficult to understand about the situation? Wolverine finally killed Wanda. He must've really enjoyed that, he's been waiting to do that for a while."

"How can you say that?" Lorna asks appalled, pulling her hand away as if burned.

"Well it's the truth..."

Remy snorts.

"Leave it to you to put even the most personal matters so bluntly..."

"Pietro! She's your sister! Don't you even care?"

"Of course I care, but this is hardly a thing to make a fuss over."

Lorna feels her jaw drop.

"Do you hear yourself right now?"

"Lorna, stop being melodramatic. Yes, it's a shame to hear Wanda's dead but it's not like she's gone forever."

"The hell are you saying Pietro?"

"She'll be back, Lorna."

Lorna watches on speechlessly as he blurs and vanishes.

"Why I-"

"Lorna, chère, wait. It's just a lot for him to take in. He's probably just in denial. That's one of the stages, right? He just gotta sort things out for himself, is all. Let him come ta grips on his own time, in his own way."

"Yeah, I guess."

"In da mean time, we'll all keep an eye on him, alright? He ain't alone in this, he has you."

"I guess so."

"It'll be alright, chère. Messy, and probably difficult, but alright."

 

~*~

 

It's been a week and Lorna's worried.

"Pietro, can we talk please?"

"About what?" He asks, not bothering to turn from the refrigerator to speak to her. Lorna's nails dig into the flesh of her arms as she tries to dismiss it.

"I'm worried about you Pietro. I know you and Wanda were close, but-"

"Ah. This again. Haven't we already discussed this?"

"What you're dong isn't healthy! She's gone, Pietro! You need to let her go."

"I know she's gone Lorna. I see it... everywhere. Her and the others. Headlines, articles, every news outlet and radio station. Of course the fact that the Scarlet Witch has died stands out in most of the public's mind, I don't think they care much fr the X-Men. There's even a hashtag the witch is dead trending on the Internet."

"How do you even...?"

"The boys told me."

"Right." Her breath hitches. "Oh god. How are they?"

Pietro cocks an eyebrow but looks bemused. A mix of agitation and something else curls in Lorna's stomach.

"Fine. The boys are fine."

"Great. Let me guess, they think she'll be back like you?"

"Perhaps."

"Wonderful. You know, it's one thing to be crazy by yourself, but to drag Wanda's sons into your delusions is another thing."

"What if I told you... Billy, he's like Wanda with his powers, maybe even more powerful. He's connected to the same cosmic energy the same chaos magic as Wanda. And he told, he told me he feels her somewhere out there."

Lorna tries to swallow the lump n her throat though her mouth has gone dry.

"That's just a bunch of b.s." Her voice betrays her indignant tone, though she had aimed for something casual, something calm and factual. Her nails dig deeper into her arm as anger flares in her chest.

"You know Lorna," Pietro says with a look in his eyes that Lorna tries to convince herself is angry or threatening despite the underlying pity in his words, "it seems to me that perhaps you are the one in denial here."

He's gone before her lips can form an angry response. She growls with frustration as tears blur her vision, and with a single angry sweep of her hand, every metallic object in the kitchen is thrown to the left wall.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long suikofan! I hope you enjoy it!!


End file.
